Loki's Ankle
by Destiel67
Summary: High School AU. Loki Borson finds out he's adopted and decides to run away and stay with his best friend Tony Stark. All goes accordingly until Loki has an accident and depends on Tony's help to heal. Romance brews.
1. Of Calls and Morphine

**A/N- Wow! Shakespeare42 is to be thanked for the co-creation in this. Thanks to her this baby took off. If I get twenty reviews I'll dig up the starter for you guys. Thank you already to the 60+ people who've viewed this. And if you haven't followed our baby, please do. To those who have, free internet hugs! *hugs*This is my first Fanfic, guys. This is _our_ first. This was adapted from our ... at last count ... sixteen part RP. And these suckers are long. I have successfully combined the first six so far. **

**We have a few songs we'd love for you'll to listen to while reading. You decide where they fit best and include them in your review. You don't have to be a member to review! I will answer any questions in upcoming chapters.**

**"Somewhere Only We Know"-Keane**

**"DNA"-The Kills**

**"Fix You"-Coldplay**

**"Safe and Sound"-Taylor Swift**

**"When We Were Young" The Killers**

**Sorry for the long A/N! Won't happen again!**

* * *

Loki leaned against his bedroom door, his chest heaving as he fought the sobs threatening to tear from him. He heard Thor calling his name and he forced the lock, sliding down the door as the running back's heavy footsteps thunder on the stairs. Thor knew nothing, as was common. Loki pulled his long legs to his chest as his mind raced. His entire life had been a lie.

Someone pounded on the door and Loki started, gasping for breath. He choked on a sob and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Brother, please let me in. What is going on?" Thor had been attracted by the sound of raised voices in Father's office. Loki had nearly floored him when he took off.

"Go away, Thor!" Loki cried, his voice thick. His vision blurred and he felt tears racing down his cheeks. He jumped to his feet and threw himself onto his bed. He grabbed his stereo remote and flipped it on. He buried his face into his pillow and let the sobs shake him to the core as the loud rifts of Tom Morello's guitar poured from his stereo, drowning him out.

He did not know when he finally fell asleep. He was only aware of waking up suddenly. He would never know _what_ woke him, but it didn't matter. He lifted himself up reaching for his phone. He needed someone to talk to. He had the number on speed dial. He pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the ring. He prayed the person at the other end wasn't passed out drunk.

Tony Stark was awoken by the shrill ring of his phone. Grumbling quietly to himself he sleepily reached for his phone, missing the bright object several times.

"'Ello?" He muttered, his voice slurring from exhaustion, and not from drink, as was more often the case.

"Tony, it's me, Loki." Loki whispered, keeping his voice low. It was twelve thirty in the morning and he didn't want to wake Odin or Frigga.

"Oh, hey Loki. What's up?" Tony rubbed his eyes and squinted tiredly at his alarm clock.

"I need to tell you something." Loki's voice caught and he paused. He would not cry again.

"Go ahead, man." Tony muttered.

"I'm adopted." Loki half-sobbed. He buried his head under his pillow. "My father thought it was time I knew."  
Tony took all this in for a moment. He knew Loki better than anyone, and how he had always struggled with his family life. Always second best, always one step below Thor. And now he knew why. Now he knew why, no matter how desperately he tried, he would never be Thor. This certainly was a heavy blow to Loki. "Come on, Shakespeare meet me at the creek in the woods behind your house. I'll be there in ten minutes. "  
Loki sighed. "Alright." He hung up and slipped to his feet. The house was quiet. He knew Thor was probably camped outside his door. He slipped a pair of shoes on and boosted the window. He scaled the terrace growing beside his window. Tony was his closest (probably only) friend.  
Grabbing a backpack and filling with a few random items- snacks, two water bottles,an entire box of tissues, and a blanket- he put on his hiking shows and left the house. Jarvis, his uncle, merely nodded to show that he acknowledged his departure. Tony cut through a trail that led straight to the creek. He walked swiftly and silently to the spot where Loki and him had spent countless hours debating, reading, doing homework. It was a remote little area beside a small stream, just far enough out that nobody would ever find it while still being close enough to easily walk to and from. When he came to the spot in the hemlocks where the enormous flat rocks left by passing glaciers, he whistled their signal. If ever they heard footsteps without the whistle, they had plans for rapid concealment and dispersal.  
Loki smiled sadly when he spotted his friend. "What is with the pack? If we're running away then let me go back for a minute."

Tony quickly scaled up a rock that was at least twenty feet tall and twelve across. It was entirely flat- perfect for sitting and talking. "Well, you know me. Always prepared. Plus, I'd much rather stay out here all day than at...home. "He said the word "home" as if it were some level of purgatory. He sat down cross legged on the rock after laying down a blanket. It was mid-October and slightly chilly.

Loki grinned at the challenge and scrambled up the side. He reached the top and reached over the grab the things from Tony's hands. "You have a new invention?" He asked, looking the little device over. "

"This thing?" Tony said, intoning his head towards the flat transparent sheet. Although it looked simply like a clear piece of wrap or plastic, it was infinitely more complex. "It's a cloaking device. This is just a sample of the material. It's tech to make things invisible. It can be made into armor, planes, cloth... So don't go breaking it. "He smiled, happy at the thought of the future uses for invisibility."So, Loki. Sit. "He said, motioning to the spot on the blanket across from him.  
Loki dropped down, crossing his legs. He handled the small slip carefully. He handed it back. "I like that."  
"Thanks. I have yet to get a patent, 'cause I'm still working out all the kinks." Tony looked carefully into the painfully clear emerald eyes of his raven haired friend. He could see that he had been crying- but not all out sobbing... yet.

Loki looked away, breaking the contact and glared down the slope. "What kinks?" He was avoiding any thoughts of home right now. Or anything really.  
Well, one time I ran a test and it started strobing. Oh, and I learned that it's best to keep the invisible technology in one area. Kinda hard to look for when misplaced. " Tony said, trying to sound light. He didn't want to pressure Loki into talking about serious matters until he was ready. Luckily, in matters concerning Loki, Tony was patient.  
Loki laughed. "Are you going to sell it when you patent it?"  
"I might. But I would need to watch who I sell it to. I mean, if every army was just invisible soldiers, we'd go extinct in a few months. So, maybe it shouldn't go to the military. "Tony replied thoughtfully. He often had to work through every single use of his inventions any single one of them in the wrong hands could start WW3.  
Loki nodded. "That's good." he took a deep breath. "What was it like when you're parents died?"  
"Well... Mom died when I was seven. I didn't really have time to grieve, because Howard wouldn't allow things like that. No displays of weakness. He said to take it like a man. And according to him, "taking it like a man" was drinking yourself into oblivion then taking out your aggression on the nearest human being. When Howard died three years ago, when I was fourteen, I was... Well, not happy exactly. But I was free. Or so I thought." Tony said, portraying little emotion, excluding bitterness.

Loki looked over, sensing the bitter. "What do I do?" He whispered, cold and fearful.  
Tony held out his hands, palms facing upwards. "Loki- Look at me." He said firmly. "You go on. You continue your life, and you excel. Do not let this hold you back or change you. "  
Loki took the warm, calloused hands and met Tony's eyes."I don't want to go home." _Ever_ he whispered.  
"I know. Do you remember how often I used to just come out here- and drag you with me- all through middle school? That was because I didn't want to be at "home". At home I was nothing. Lower than nothing. Beaten and treated like the dog I was. No, like the dog Howard made me feel like." Tony encased the long, pale fingers in his firmly. "And yet I made it through. I didn't let it affect my life at school. Okay, I did surround myself with girls and I did show off a bit grade wise... But all that evil at home just motivated me to be better than him. "  
Loki remembered that Howard used to beat Tony but he had never said anything about it."Can't I stay with you? Just for a little while? Thor wanted to "talk" about it."  
"Of course you can stay. If you can stand living with me. " He said with a soft smile. "And Loki- you will never be Thor. Because you should never be him. He is dull witted and a brute. Tell me- unless he gets a sports scholarship, where will he go in life? Yes, he is the star quarterback and popular and all that.. But what does it amount to? So what if your "parents" like him more? Let them! You are cunning and swift and a genius.. You will go so far in your life.. But you cannot allow this to hold you back. " Tony looked into the emerald orbs and could see the emotion raging behind them. This was one of the things he loved about Loki. No matter how impassive or blank his features were, Tony could always read his eyes. Meanwhile the rest of the human population was left clueless... But Tony could see.  
Loki controlled his expression. "Thank you." He whispered. As much as he'd always been jealous of Thor he realized Tony was right. Even if Thor did get a scholarship (which was highly likely, with Odin's connections) what would Thor do? He would flunk out. The boy was only passing his classes because Loki always stepped in. Maybe that would stop. It was time Thor's parents saw how much of an idiotic loser their son was. He fought a grin. He could always make trouble out of anything.  
Tony squeezed his hands lightly."No problem, Shakespeare. Now- do you want to grab some of your stuff? Maybe write a note to your family so the police don't get involved. "He grabbed a bottle of water and took a quick gulp, swallowing two painkillers. Coffee could wait- this was important enough.

Loki nodded, still fighting his evil grin. "I'll meet you right here in about ten minutes." He slipped his hands free and slid down the slope.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with? I can hide outside your window. Just in case something happens." He said, hiding the concern in his voice.  
Loki paused, thinking. "Hmm. Alright." He stepped aside so his friend could drop down. "You would have followed me anyways, wouldn't you?" He asked  
"Not if you had told me not to... Okay, that's a lie. Yes. " Tony said, smirking a bit. Suddenly, a memory of when he had tried to pull a similar stunt, only with him sneaking over to Pepper's house, had ended up with his hand being broken. He nodded when he was at the bottom. "Yeah, I'm definitely coming with you."

Loki grinned; he could see it in Tony's eyes. He'd always wondered about that story of falling out of bed.  
Tony followed silently, wondering what would happen when Loki went back into the house. They came to the positively medieval looking house- Scandinavian architecture with lots of stone and wood. Not even needing to be said, he got down on one knee below the window, ready to lift Loki up through the window. Going through the front door was not an option.  
Loki closed the door, quietly and set about. He packed as much as Thor's hiking pack could handle. He added a second bag of his favorite books. He grabbed his school bag, not wanting to come home later to get it. He dropped the light bags, swinging the pack on his back. Oh gods, it was heavy. He grunted quietly, not expecting that.  
He quickly grabbed a random sheet of paper and scribbled a note. _I'm going to Anthony's house. I am safe. I will not be coming back. Thanks for nothing, Odin._ He signed it and went to pin it on Thor's shirt.  
Tony waited tensely underneath the windowsill. He hopped and looked through the glass to see Loki opening the door. Just a little while longer... He thought where he was going to have Loki stay... Definitely not in the guest rooms. They were cold and rather like an asylum. No, Tony had just the place.

Loki scanned the room again, making sure he had everything he needed for now. Then he went to the window and climbed onto his sill. "I'm coming down, Tony." He whisper called  
"Drop down the bags first." Tony replied quietly, arms outstretched.

Loki dropped his book bags and considered the heaviest bag. He decided he would just carry it down. He turned, swinging his foot onto the trellis. He was quite conscious of the extra weight.

Catching the bags, he slung them over his shoulder quickly. Man, they were rather heavily laden. He held up his hands, cupping them for Loki to use as a makeshift step. Yes, at one point, Tony Stark had taken gymnastics.

Loki heard the trellis creak and quickened his scramble. That was probably the wrong move. Screaming from rusted nails and much too much extra weight (it was a good thing Thor hadn't gotten this room) the trellis suddenly gave and tore from the house. Loki cried out, his limbs tangled in the ivy his mother let grow wild.

"Are you stuck?!" Tony yelled, as loudly as he dared.

Loki groaned, laying in the tangle. "I'm fine!" He saw lights going on. Odin's hounds began to bark. He tested himself. Nothing hurt until he reached his ankle. He gasped. "Tony ..." He whimpered. He sat up, shoving off the broken wood and leaves. He reached for his left ankle, moving down his leg gingerly.

Tony ran over to the tangled heap of ivy and plant matter and splinters from the terrace and such. He saw the ankle, and realized that ankles just didn't twist that way. "Stay still." He said, gritting his teeth. He bent down and put one hand under Loki's neck, the other beneath his knees. Luckily, Loki weighed surprisingly less than Tony had expected. But with the extra bags- this was not going to be very fun.

He set off walking as fast as he could with all the strain. At least he was in relatively good enough shape. Good enough to carry Loki and practically all of his possessions. He scurried to a trail in the woods, and after a few minutes he was shaking from the ache in his arms. Just a little further... When they got to his enormous house, he walked up the steps to one of the many floor to ceiling glass panels on the house. It was a back porch to his personal living room. "Loki... Door. "He gasped, struggling to hold him up.  
Loki shoved the door open. He felt terrible. This was not how he'd planned things to go. Now he'd burdened Tony with housing him, carrying everything, and his ankle as he was on the verge of passing out  
Pushing the door closed with his foot, Tony went over to the large leather couch in the center of the Stark white-glass and metal room. He lay Loki down softly, and ran off to out the bags in an adjoining room. When he came out, he had a large first aid kit with him.  
Loki whimpered. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Tony said, kneeling next to the couch. He propped up a pillow for Loki's head. Looking to his ankle, he fought to keep his visage calm. He had taken a few first aid classes and was technically Red-Cross certified... but this was no simply cut. Rolling back the torn and scraped jeans, he grimaced slightly. It was dislocated. This was not going to be pleasant. "Loki- it's dislocated." He said solemnly. "I assume you know what has to happen next."  
Loki whimpered and nodded. He gripped the couch. "Just get it over with." He rasped. He turned his head to bite the pillow.  
Tony put his hands around the ankle tentatively. He was running the drill through his head like a mantra. Pull out, then lock back into place...pull out, and then lock into place. "One. Two." He steeled himself and straightened out the ankle forcefully and repositioned it. It was sickening how he actually felt the bones popping back into place. He had to completely ignore the fact that this was Loki he was working on, for if he lingered on it too long he got nauseous.  
Loki cried out, hands clenching and unclenching as he shivered. Tears sprang and he couldn't fight them back. _Oh gods it hurts so much_. He lay there, whimpering. He didn't want Tony to see his tears  
: Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Tony sighed. He grabbed the special ice pack he had designed (and successfully patented), and out it around the slowly swelling ankle. It was a cuff, rather like those for blood pressure, but it had specifically measured liquid nitrogen in it. You could set how cold you wanted it, so the person wouldn't get frostbite. He wrapped it around the ankle and knelt next to Loki. He clasped his hand and it was immediately gripped with an iron vice. "It's back in place." He whispered, hating that Loki was in so much pain. "Loki, I'm going to give you some morphine. You'll be out for a little while. You okay with that?" He said soothingly, brushing a single strand of long raven hair out of his clenched shut eyes.  
Loki nodded, still hiding his face. He gripped Tony's hand, never wanting to let go. "Thank you." He whispered.  
He smiled reassuringly and it was for both their sakes... "No problem, Shakespeare." Still keeping one hand entwined with Loki's, he reached inside the first aid kit and pull out a small syringe. "Sleep tight." He whispered, injecting a small dose of morphine.  
Loki felt the morphine take effect immediately. He moved his other hand, turning to face Tony. He wiped his eyes and his nose. It was there that he realized that Tony just might share his feelings.  
Tony felt better as he watched Loki drift off to sleep. If he was sleeping, he wasn't in pain. Standing up and stretching his searing limbs, he thanked the adrenaline rush that had helped him carry his injured friend. Looking down at himself and Loki, he saw how torn up and filthy they were. He quickly went to his room and changed, putting the shredded clothes in the trash. Luckily he had been wearing a plain tee and not one of his precious band shirts. He came back out and hastily bandaged a few cuts and scraped on himself, and then set to work on Loki. If Tony was torn up, Loki looked twice as bad. Working as gently and as neutrally as he could, he slid off the tattered long sleeve and dark jeans- avoiding the ankle. He went to Loki's bags and fished out some sweatpants and a green tee. Getting the seemingly comatose Loki into the clothes proved slightly more difficult, but he accomplished it.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey! So ... how was it? Keep tuning in. It's gonna be sporadic. Review please! We live on reviews. We'll starve otherwise.

*pout*


	2. Of Breakfast and Kisses

Loki woke up to a sharp, stabbing pain. Crying out, he sat up, reaching for his protesting ankle. His fingers brushed stiff fabric and he yanked the blanket back, staring down at the brace wrapped around his left ankle. He began to recall the details of last night in scarily slow time. Had he hit his head as well as injured his ankle?

He closed his emerald eyes, letting every memory flicker behind the closed lids. He was hit with the accompanying tidal wave of emotion.

The facts were- he had learned he was adopted and while he was trying to run away he fell and injured his ankle. But had he made it to Anthony's house after said injury?

His eyes snapped open and scanned the room. The room was not painted green, like his own, at home. This didn't mean he was at Tony's, exactly. His ankle gave another twinge and Loki decided to abandon the search for his location. He would wait until someone came to check on him. He hoped they would hurry as he doubted he would be able to walk for the pain killers he badly needed.

Tony awoke when Jarvis came in and shook him awake. He wondered, as he sat up, if Loki was awake yet.

"I picked up some food on the way home," His uncle said as Tony debated a quick shower.

"Thanks, Jarvs." Tony said as he stepped into his en-suite bathroom, having decided to bathe after all.

Loki sat in the bed, trying to keep a level head. He did foggily remember Tony carrying him into the house and let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. He figured he was in one of the numerous guest rooms of the Stark mansion.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts and he started.

"Come in!" Loki called, reaching down to re-adjust the pillow he'd been using to prop up his ankle. He knew by now that it was either going to be Tony or Tony's uncle.

Tony pushed himself inside, balancing the array of food he had brought and smiled broadly, seeing his friend and patient was awake. Tony wore his favorite Black Sabbath tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. His feet were bare, as he doubted he would be going anywhere for a while.

After all if they really needed anything that wasn't at home Jarvis was more than ready to go out and get it. His hair was still damp and it dripped down his collar.

"Morning, Shakespeare." He said as he came over.

"Tony!" Loki said, happily.

"I come bearing presents." Tony grinned, hooking a chair with his foot and dragging it to Loki's bedside before carefully placing food and drink on a table. "But first, do you need some pain killers?"

"Oh gods yes. I thought you'd never ask." Loki answered, smiling, his pain evident in his shining eyes and barely contained grimace. Tony nodded and rushed into the other room for the first aid kit. He returned with a couple Advil. Loki was eyeing the cups of steaming liquid and wrappers of food.

Tony picked up the closest one, trying to remember which was which, and took a careful sip. While Tony preferred a nice cup of black coffee, Loki preferred tea. Tony made a face, deciding this was tea, and handed the cup to Loki. Loki took a sip and grinned over the lip. Tony handed him the Advil and settled in the chair.

He hopped up a moment later, having remembered Loki's ankle. He moved the blanket, taking care not to catch Loki's foot in the process. Loki bit back a cry of pain and cursed his weakness. Tony carefully undid the brace and slid it from Loki's foot. The ankle was swelled, which was to be expected and the entire ankle was a nasty shade of purple and black.

Loki leaned up on his elbows and looked over with Tony. He looked at Tony.

"Well, I'm not a doctor or anything and we haven't had this X-rayed nor will we unless you really want to, but I mean this seems normal. I think it's healing, Loks. I mean it's going to be painful for a week or so." Tony said, grabbing the brace again. On second thought he fished his self-made ice pack from the kit and applied it to Loki's ankle. "Are you hungry? Because I am."

Tony plopped down in his chair and grabbed the food Loki's eyes had been glued to earlier. He unwrapped the muffins and handed one to his friend and kept one for himself. "These are from the new bakery a few streets over. Have you tried it yet?"

Loki shook his head, too busy (and too polite) to talk.

"Really? Thor must take you to Starbucks all the way by the interstate then for their crappy, overpriced drinks." Tony said. Loki nodded, agreeing. "When, sorry, _if_ we go to school Wednesday, remind me to take you to the place for dinner after school."

The next two days passed without much of a problem. Thor did call every day and texted every other minute. He did fill up their inboxes on Facebook and posted on their walls. Loki ignored it all, his mood growing darker every time his phone made a sound, indicating more communication attempts from Thor.

It was on Tuesday afternoon when Loki finally gave in.

He was perched on the bed, his leg propped on the chair. A mug of tea sat beside him. He was reading _Hamlet_ and listening to Tony's music as it poured from the stereo. His phone began to ring again. Tony noted that the ringtone had changed to "Shut up" by Simple Plan.

He watched Loki's jaw clench and his friend reached over to turn up the stereo. Loki angrily flipped the page and took a deep sip of his tea.

Barely a second after it went to voice mail and phone began to ring again. Loki gave an exaggerated groan and reached over to flip off the stereo. He marked his place and grabbed up his phone.

"Thor ..." he sighed into the phone, "I don't ..."

"Brother!" Thor boomed, his voice filled with severe concern. "Brother, you must return home! Mother is distraught and father worries that you were injured when you ran away! Is Anthony feeding you? Are you being held against you will?! Brother, please come home. We can work this out!"

Thor Borson was actually pleading for the first time since he was an infant.

Loki sighed, massing his temples. "Did you father not tell you of my true parentage? I am not your brother. I am _fine_. Yes, Tony feed me. No, I came here of my own free will _to get away_. And we can never 'work this out'."

Tony looked up from the tiny pieces of nanotechnology for his invisible material. He could hear Thor on the phone, and he could see the sudden weariness coming across Loki's features. He set down his work to watch, offering silent moral support.

Loki looked over at Tony, feeling those amber eyes gazing upon him, and smiled wearily.

"What?!" Thor exclaimed. He fell silent for a few moments, absorbing the severity and depth behind this news. Slightly softer, he added, "But you are still a brother to me, Loki. Mother is distraught and in reality, Odin is rather impassive about the whole situation. Now I know why he seems so ... unempathetic. And I understand that he has been somewhat rough with you in the past, but please. Come home, Loki." Loki withdrew his phone from his ear and stared, disbelieving at the screen. "Father didn't tell you?! He is the reason I am staying at Anthony's. I am sorry I am hurting Mother. Give me time, Thor. It has been three days. How would you feel if you realized your entire life was a lie?" He collapsed against the pillows. "Please bring me some Advil." He begged of Tony, dropping the hand holding his phone to his side. Thor hung up, stunned into silence.

Tony rose from his side of the bed, laying his nanotechnology aside, and fetched the Advil. Handing Loki the pills he climbed in next to his friend. He rests his hands on the taller teen's shoulders and massages gently. He wasn't going to ask how Loki was feeling. He knew the answer without the need to waste breath. And he knew Loki would lie and say everything was fine. This was how they worked. Loki accepted the pain killers, without a word, staring at the Call Ended screen. Tony sighed, feeling how incredibly tense Loki's shoulders were. "How can I help?" He whispered. "Do we have to go to school? Ever again?" Loki finally answered, seeming hypnotized by his now-dim screen. "Yes, Loki, we must. But I can make us doctor's excuses for pneumonia. We could be out for a week or so. I haven't missed any school this year so it won't look suspicious. Besides, Pepper can bring us our work. It's up to you." Tony said softly, working at a knot in Loki's right shoulder. He had read enough biology books and had been with enough girls to know how to give a killer massage. Loki sighed, beginning to relax as Tony worked his shoulders. "I don't think he knew. He never understands." Then with a sudden burst of anger Loki sat up, yanking out of Tony's comforting grip, and sent his phone sailing at the opposite wall. The tea would have followed had Tony not grabbed his hand. Loki burst into tears. "Why Tony? Why me?!" Tony held his wrists for a moment, staring into the emerald depths that were screaming to him. They were pained and stressed and it tore Tony to bits. An idea suddenly hit him and all logic and reason flew out the window. He released Loki's wrists, trusting the other boy not to turn to destruction. He ran a hand through the raven locks and brought his thumb up to wipe away a few tears. Then he leaned over and kissed Loki. 


	3. Of Dinner and Drunken Comfort

Loki froze, shocked. Then he was returning the kiss. He moved his hands to drape around Tony's throat. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. It was coffee, smoke (from Tony's work. The boy didn't smoke) and _Tony_. They broke for air and Loki sat up staring deeply into those secret-keeping brown eyes.

Tony held the kiss for a moment, surprised at both his and Loki's gentleness and tentativeness. Tony most certainly was not the chastest of people, so this subtle, slow kiss was fairly new to him. After a few moments he rests his forehead against Loki's, staring into his eyes. He had one hand on the slim waist and the other was threaded through his long hair.

Loki sat there, not moving. He wasn't quite sure what had happened He wanted to draw back but he didn't want to upset Tony. His lips were tingling and smiled slightly.

"I would apologize, but I don't feel like it right now." Tony said quietly. Now his logic had returned and he seriously doubted the rationality and possible consequences of his actions. What if he scared Loki? Went too far too fast? He wasn't exactly known for being patient. If he wanted something, he made it his. But with Loki had to be patient and understanding, and he had to strip away his selfishness and ego. It was all very humbling, and terrifying. Loki had quite a lot of power, concerning Tony. "Any better now?"

Loki rocked back and put a hand to his lips, beginning to blush. "Don't. Apologize." He gasped. "I ... I've never before been kissed."

Tony smirked, but not sarcastically. "I thought for a while you were "going out" with that girl. Sif, I think her name was. Thinking on it, I now assume that was an all Odin driven thing, right?" He moved to the couch and sat, moving Loki with him.

Loki nodded. "Yes. She's dating Thor now, remember?" Loki settled himself, his knees weak. He was suddenly buzzing with energy. "She was the one who made all the moves. Gods, she was a nightmare. I think that was when ..." He stopped and put a hand on his lips again.

Tony's brow creased. "When what?" He asked, honestly curious. He had talked to Sif a few times and she most certainly was not Loki's type. She was pretty much a female version of Thor. Athletic, violent, and not overly intelligent yet outrageously popular.

"When ... " Loki fought himself. " When I began to wonder if men were more my thing." There. He'd said it. He waited for some kind of rebuke. They'd kissed, but he couldn't really understand Tony.

Tony shrugged. Loki definitely was the first male he'd ever kissed. Tony had been with plenty of girls. And although none of them had ever been long term, not all of them had been terrible. Pepper and him and been quite the couple, but their differences had been a little too diverse. Pepper understood the reason behind Tony, and she could tolerate it, but she didn't know firsthand why he was like he was. "Yeah, well, I just copy the philosophy of I like who I like. It's best to keep one's options open."

Loki looked at his friend and his cheeks began to burn again. "Do you ... do you like me?" He whispered

Tony sighed. Loki doubted himself. Again. Second guessing his worth. Tony wished he could just cut off some of his own confidence and give it to Loki. Like a skin graft. "Loki ... of course I like you. I more than like you. I ... I trust you." Tony spoke very simply, hoping that the gravity of his words came across. Tony always wore his mask, his façade ... his suit of emotional armor. It protected him. He had built his armor when he was living with Howard. He had learned to control his emotions and limit his true emotional connections. If you didn't get close to anyone, nobody could hurt you. No strings attached. So even though he put on his confidence and he was slightly promiscuous, he never let anyone close. Truly, brutally close. Except Loki. He could open up to Loki, be honest with him, and he knew that Loki would listen and understand.

Loki smiled at the words. "No one trusts me. I'm trouble."

"What and I'm not?" Tony answered, smiling. "Loki- I could go into all the details about why I trust you, and why I ...Feel the way I do about you. But that would be long and overly romantic, and serious." He looked at Loki, searching his eyes as though he could glimpse his thoughts if he tried hard enough.

Tony _was_ trouble, Loki agreed, still smiling warily "You don't do romance, then?" He leaned against Tony, taking it one slow move at a time. If Tony tensed Loki would move and pretend nothing had happened. Loki cuddled against his friend, pulling his unarmed leg to his chest and his injury over the arm of the couch,

Tony noticed the small movement and put his arm around Loki gently yet protectively. "Hey, I usually don't do emotions. Ever. So this whole romance thing is kinda new territory for me."

Loki sighed, very tired suddenly. "I know. Wake me up," he yawned, "when we leave for school." He pulled Tony's arm over his chest like a blanket.

]"Do you want me to make those doctors excuses? Or do you want me to save them until you ankle is better and we can just take a vacation for a few weeks?" Tony asked, fingers distractedly stroking Loki's hair as it fell over his lap.

"Hmm? I think we should at least try school. Odin might bring the police to your door if Thor reports my absence. Don't want that."

"Alright then." Tony muttered, resting his hand against his companions. "I'll wake you up for dinner." He whispered, perfectly content. Tony just sat there thinking deep thoughts for a few hours while Loki slept on him.

When it was around dinner time Jarvis knocked on his door. "Come in." Tony called quietly, determined not to wake Loki just yet. His uncle walked in and asked if he could make them dinner, but Tony declined. He had an idea. He was going to attempt to cook dinner tonight. Besides, he had some work to do and he and Loki could hang out in the kitchen. When Jarvis left, Tony gently rubbed Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, wake up." Loki blinked awake, groggy and slightly sore from his odd sleeping position.

"Huh?" Loki muttered, gazing blearily at Tony. Was it dinner already? It felt like he'd just closed his eyes.

"I have some very special dinner plans. Care to join me in the kitchen?" He said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Loki's eyes. "Do you want me to carry you, or just have you lean on my shoulder? Both are fine with me. Whatever's easiest to you."

Loki slid his feet off the couch. He grabbed Tony's arms and pulled himself up. He tried to balance on his good leg and calculated the distance versus his grogginess. "Carry me," he decided, sinking into Tony's arms.

Tony caught him with his expectant arms. Again he carried Loki with an arm around his neck and one beneath his knees. Tony was really surprised by how light he felt, especially because he was taller than Tony by a few inches. "You good?" he asked, adjusting Loki in his arms. This was most certainly going to be less of an ordeal that the last time he had carried him. No rough terrain, no weighty bags, and no new injuries to hinder them. Just a quick trip from Tony's wing to the kitchen.

Loki smiled. "Perfect. I'm not too much of a burden am I?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Tony said, walking through the living room. The Stark Mansion was very large, very edgy and very modern. It was also rather minimalistically adorned, save for a few prized pieces of artwork. And it was also a bit of an unending labyrinth. But Tony knew it well, and he quickly used a short cut to go to the kitchen. When they arrived at the enormous kitchen, Tony helped Loki onto a stool in front of a huge granite bar.

Loki situated himself, smiling at Tony. "So, what are we making?" he pushed up his sleeves.

Tony grabbed his self-modified IPad and brought up a few pages at once, scrolling through them. "I'm making an Italian favorites of mine ... Pasta de la mar ... seafood and linguine. And you, my honored guest, are going to forge a doctor's excuse for that ankle of yours. It'll be quicker and easier than hauling you to the hospital."

"Alright, but I want to help with dinner. It promises to be delicious."Loki agreed, taking the iPad.

"Here's your doctor's signature ... just copy this." Tony handed Loki the paper thin and transparent iPad. "As for dinner, you can always deal with the clams after they're steamed." He smiled and began running around the kitchen. In one pot he put a handful of small clams and placed them on the stove to steam. From the fridge he pulled out the scallops and shrimp. Pouring olive oil generously into a large pan, he lightly seared the remaining seafood.

Loki worked, becoming distracted by watching Tony. He had his father's signature down better than his own ... but this one was new. He wanted it perfect, so there was no doubt that he'd been the doctor for this. "That smells absolutely divine." He commented to the tune of sizzling seafood, his tummy rumbling.

"Thanks." Tony said, pausing his dance momentarily. Although neither Howard nor his mother had cooked, the kitchen had been designed to have such flow that it truly was like a dance, moving from once counter to the next, the stove perfectly accessible from any angle. When the clams were steamed, he pulled off the lid and dumped out the small shells in a bowl. "You offered to help. Could you get these little buggers out of their shells? I'll start the pasta. Then I'll just sauté the rest of the seafood in some garlic and white wine ..."

Loki smiled and pushed the tablet away, exchanging it for the bowl. "That I did." He agreed, picking up his first clam before laying eyes on another bottle against the closest wall. "Tony ... what do you say we open some wine? I am used to having some kind of drink at dinner, even if I didn't join in the consumption of alcohol."

Tony shrugged, "White or red for this? Either would work, but I'm using white for the sauce. Up to you." He said as he dumped in the fresh pasta from the new bakery into a large simmering pot.

Loki tilted his head to side, in thought. "Red," he decided as he freed the clams of their homes.

Nodding, Tony pulled out the two bottles of wine. One was a simple fairly new vintage white Pinot-Grigio perfect for cooking. The second was a relatively old-vintage, not ancient but still a respectable aged Cabernet Sauvignon. Clearing away all other pans, he put all the seafood (scallops, shrimp, and clams) into the pan and poured a little bit of white wine. To this he added a healthy amount of garlic, olive oil, and butter. He noticed that the pasta was done and with much steam he strained the thin, little pasta. He put this in a large bowl and waited for a few minutes, stirring the seafood. When the white wine was reduced slightly and he had made a wonderful sauce he poured the mixture into the pasta and mixed. Finally he poured out two glasses of the red wine. "Viola!" He said eyeing his creation happily.

Loki smiled, having watched the entire process. "You're a wonderful chef." He commented.

Tony grinned. "You haven't even tasted it yet. It could be disgusting." He plated the pasta and pulled up a stool next to Loki. "Probably not, though." He added as he sat down.

Loki shook his head and took up his plate and glass. "I doubt it is anything but heavenly." He twirled some pasta round his fork and stabbed a helpless shrimp. The he ate his mouthful. It was absolutely divine. He took a sip of the wine and swallowed everything. "This _is _wonderful. Who taught you how to cook?" to show he truly meant what he'd said he took a larger forkful.

Taking a few bites, Tony shrugged. "My iPad. Before I handed it to you. Jarvis is a good cook and all, but he's very much the minimalistic French chef. And I think I secretly took a few cooking classes once. Howard definitely didn't want his son learning how to cook. But, here we are." Although he supposed his narcissism, the pasta was definitely good. Jarvis had chosen some really fresh seafood and the white wine added a wonderful fruitiness and lightness.

"Well I love it. Frigga taught me how to cook. She said men should know how to cook. I'll have to cook tomorrow night. "Loki took another sip of the wine. It was all fantastic. "This is also wonderful. How old is it?" He knew it to be Cabernet Sauvignon.

"Hmm ..." Tony glanced at the bottle. "1978. Not a bad year ..." "You weren't even alive in 1978!"

Loki protested. "That's the secret to a good vintage!"

Tony said, chuckling. Although he was not an expert in wine for he usually preferred large quantities of scotch or absinthe, he still could appreciate the intricacy and complexity of a good wine. And he most certainly could discern the difference between a good, aged wine and a new, cheap wine.

"I know. I grew up drinking wine. Odin has expensive drink taste. This is quite good. I hope your uncle won't kill us for drinking the entire bottle." Loki then remembered the rules, one of which stated that they not drink and turned a shade darker then his drink.

Tony shrugged. "He left. He won't be back till Thursday. So as long as we don't do drugs or burn the house down, we'll be good. Besides, this is good wine. That makes it okay ... I think." He smirked, eating his pasta hungrily.

* * *

Loki relinquished and enjoyed the meal. "I'm not complaining." he agreed, reaching over to refill his bottle. Full to bursting, Loki sprawled over the counter, drawing designs in his leftover sauce waiting for Tony to return. His friend had gone in search of more drinks. Loki was tired, warm, sore (that was his ankle and he wished it would stop complaining, maybe a bit tipsy, and the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

Tony had cleaned and put away the dishes while he was still sober. Now he was resting his head and thinking very carefully. The wine had both muddled and sharpened his senses. He thought slower but with more precision. He turned to Loki and he smiled sincerely. It was nice to see Loki letting loose a little bit. To see him happy and free of worry, to see him relaxed.

Loki turned to meet Tony's gaze, smiling himself. "I see why you drink so much." He muttered "it feels so good when everything is fuzzy."

"Yeah but functioning in school when everything was fuzzy started getting difficult. But, that doesn't matter now." Tony shrugged, and stood up slowly, carefully trying to retain his fragile equilibrium. When he was sure he was stable, he held out his hand to Loki. "Let's head to the living room. You'll soon drink me out of house and home, Shakespeare," He laughed. Loki laughed, half falling off his stool as he took Tony's arm.

"No, I won't" Loki promised, his voice slurring. He hoped he could keep said promise. It just felt so good to let go in something other than violence. It felt so good to forget, even for just a moment, the hell his life had suddenly become.

Tony caught him, holding him close for a moment. He attempted to try some sort of leaning thing with Loki's arms around his shoulders but because of the height difference that proved rather difficult. So once more, he ended up carrying Loki "bridal style". He pushed through the door to the sleek living room and contemplated setting Loki down on the plush leather couch. "Where do you want to go, Loks?" He muttered softly.

"Go?" Loki was confused. "Go where?" he tried to curl his legs to his chest and hissed when his ankle protested. He had all but forgotten about his injury.

"I'll just ..." Tony trailed off and carried his companion past the couch and into the bedroom. He very gently set Loki on the large bed, and then he went around to the other side and lay on top of the sheets.

Loki smiled, sloppily, "I love you Tony." He whispered.


	4. Of L-Words and Hangovers

A/N: I am SO sorry about the delay. I was grounded from the computer. This chapter is short, but I haven't really had time to work on it. I guess this is sort of filler and comfort. The awesome stuff is next chapter. Which will be huge if I remember right.

Please give "Chasing Cars" By Snow Patrol a listen for this part.

Oh, and thank you for everything guys! The reviews! The views! The faves! I am so happy! And please keep it up.

* * *

Tony raised an eyebrow unable to immediately come up with a reply. With others he had been with, the phrase had been so eagerly thrown about that it lost its value. But this was Loki. This was not just some small, meaningless cluster of words. This had some serious weight behind it.

Tony remained silent for a little while. "I ... the feeling is mutual, Shakespeare." He said warmly. But as soon as the words left his lips he instantaneously despised his own unwillingness. He wanted to just say- Loki, I love you too. But the words wouldn't come. And it sickened him. Hid own coldness and inability to love.

Loki was too inebriated to notice what his words had done, though he meant it all. He cuddled against Tony's chest, nestling his face in Tony's neck and breathing in his scent he began to snore softly.

Tony sighed; this was so not his style. It was almost humorous. Ask any of his former lovers if he was clingy, touchy feely, warm and fuzzy type and they would respond with a scoff. He usually never showed such ... genuine warmth. Sure he usually came across as a people-person and was very sociable ... but none of it was genuine. And Tony was almost ... just a little bit (though he would never admit it) scared of the power Loki had over him. The power that would make him share his soul, make him feel such deep emotions.

Loki looked up into Tony's face, smiling broadly. Then, giggling, he ducked up and pecked on Tony's lips, turning scarlet.

Tony was not overly surprised ... but he still responded rather tentatively to the unfamiliar action. "Hmm, Loki?" he managed to mutter when Loki pulled back. Damn, Tony thought, there was moonlight pouring through the thin blinds and Loki's pitch black hair was completely messy and rumpled. And with the carefree look in his eyes, Tony had to use every ounce of self control not to just tackle him.

"I love you," Loki repeated, "And you love me ..." he trailed off his brow suddenly furrowing "I never want to go home. He suddenly drew back and burst into tears. "I never ever want to go home!"

Tony refrained from groaning, although he certainly felt like it. Instead he sat up and embraced his friend firmly. He could feel the hot tears lightly hitting his shoulder.

"Loki ..." he breathed soothingly, "You don't have to go home if you don't want to." He whispered slowly, making his words slow and precise. He would not allow the alcohol to muddy his words. And he purposefully skirted around the "L" word thing. He was not nearly drunk enough to talk about that.

Loki stopped crying, pulling from the embrace, his face wet. "Do you truly mean that?" He didn't have all his mental functions at the moment and everything he'd been holding back was threatening to come spilling out.

"Of course I do." Tony said decisively, staring into the red rimmed emeralds before him. The best he could do right now was to be there for his friend, to be there to put him back together after he poured out his soul. Tony only wished that someone had been there for him to open up to. But no, he had kept it all to himself. He had it all away inside.

"Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why did they give me up? Am I some kind of horrid monster no one wants? I was never the best. It always went to that empty headed moron." Loki finished with a hiccup.

At first Tony just listened, clasping his friend's pale hands firmly. Loki just needed to let it our right now. Tony was there simply to put it back together. When he seemed to have stopped, Tony cupped his face in his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Loki-stop. Stop it right now. Odin didn't tell you because he thought he could raise you as his own. But it turns out that you are superior to his biological son. Therefore, he naturally tried to put his focus on his son. But only because you were far surpassing Thor. And Loki ... you are not a monster." He said with utter conviction, and it was genuine. "Would you be here in my bed if you were?"

Loki looked into Tony's amber eyes, "Really?" He hadn't thought it that way before.

Tony sighed, still holding Loki's face. "Loks, listen to me. _You are not a monster_. You and I are ... different. But we are not monsters. You can't think that way. Believe me-I have. And it never leads to good things. So please Loki ... don't do that to yourself."

Loki sniffed, trying to relax to Tony's words. "Why would you think of yourself as a monster? None of it was your fault."

Tony pulled his hands away and averted his gaze. His expression hardened. "It's ... complicated."

Loki flinched, used to Tony's comforting warmth. He had not meant to upset him. "You can tell my anything, you know." He whispered.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. Good gods, all the wine was not helping anything. "I know. And I really, truly, honestly am sincerely thankful for that. Just knowing that I can tell you is enough for now, though." He tried to soften his tone. He was internally berating himself for already pushing Loki away. "I'm sorry, Loks." He muttered.

Loki looked down at his hands, suddenly wishing he'd never suggested they drink. It had led to so much pain and misery. "It's fine." He whispered and slid down under the covers, rolling over carefully, his back to Tony.

Strengthening his resolve, Tony looked over Loki. He was not going to let this slip through his fingers. Not like Tony. He was not going to push him away. "May I?" he said softly, scotching up behind Loki. Very tentatively, he put his arms around his friend and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

Loki tensed and let out a frustrated breath. He did so enjoy Tony's warm body against his. He took a breath and relaxed. "It is your room." He relented, hiding his feelings behind the words.

"Thank you," Tony whispered. Right now, he just needed someone to be there. He gently slipped into sleep and did not have his usual nightmares. They usually left him sweating and weary when he woke. But tonight, his dreams were clear and peaceful. '

Loki lay awake a bit longer, thinking over his life. He remembered every time he was ignored while Thor was praised and thought over Tony's words. He didn't know when these memories became dreams but he eventually fell asleep curled against his friend and the man he loved.

* * *

The next morning Tony's uncle came in and watched the two boys, sleeping peacefully, hugging onto each other. Then, perhaps after a picture, he broke the moment by reaching over to shake his nephew awake."Wake up, Tony and Loki. You two are going to school right? It's seven."

Tony's eyes opened and he had one of the worst hangover headaches ever. Luckily, he had experience dealing with such things. "I'm on it. Jarv." He muttered, keeping a hand over his eyes. Untangling from Loki, he sat up. "Loks. Stay here. I'll be back in a sec."

He very slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the blinding light. All of his movements were painfully slow as he stood and walked into the small adjoining bathroom. Washing his face, he grabbed painkillers for both of them. When he came back out, he was slightly more conscious. He sat on the edge of the bed near Loki and waited for him to wake up, painkillers and water in hand. With that much wine, he was sure to have the same killer headache Tony had.

Loki groaned awake as Tony settled beside him and tried to open his eyes. His head screamed in protest. He squeezed his eyes shut and detangled an arm from the blanket to put over his eyes. "Oh gods, I hate hangovers." He muttered to Tony.

Tony helped him sit up and handed him the water and pills. "Eyes closed." He ordered and added, "You've been hungover before?"

"Once," Loki took the pills, "When Odin and my mother went to Norway on a business related trip. They left Thor in charge, which wasn't really a smart move on their part. Do you remember that massive party everyone claimed to have been at last Christmas?"

Tony smiled tiredly, "Yeah, I heard some stuff about it."

Loki returned with his own exhausted smile. "Long story short; I was going to stick with tea but guess who thought to spike my drink? You may know him. He's tall, blond, and usually, rather dim."

"Ahh," Tony nodded, standing up. "Be right back with your clothes. Do you have any preferences?" He walked carefully into the closet that held Loki's clothes.

"Not really. Just something comfortable. How are we going to explain this?" Loki asked as he moved the blanket aside so as he could look at his ankle. It still ached but at least the swelling had gone down.

Grabbing some loose dark jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, Tony walked out and handed them to Loki. "The doctor's excuse says that you dislocated your ankle during a hiking accident. Not completely untrue."

* * *

A/N; Again, sorry for the shortness. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorting out my issues.


	5. Of Manners and Siblings

**A/N**: Hi! As I said the first time these postings are going to be sporadic. I apologize. I am juggling grades and such. School takes precedence. Art is coming soon, I think.

I feel I need to post this. I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Loki accepted the clothes and rose, with Tony's help. Leaning upon his friend Loki dressed. "How am I to get around the school?" He asked as he nearly fell in a failed attempt to get into his pants.

Tony held his friend. No snarky comments here. "I can carry your bags to and from class, and the nurse can give you crutches. Will that work?"

Loki nodded, and added, now that _that_ was settled "I am famished. What is for breakfast? And then, how are we getting to school?"

"Let me get dressed and then we'll get some breakfast. As for transportation ... hmm... do you want to take the bus?" Tony said, returning to his room and dressing as swiftly as his hangover would allow. When he returned he said, "Let's try the shoulder leaning thing."

Loki leaned against Tony, swinging his left arm around Tony's neck as he tried to hop forward on his uninjured foot. He threw out his other arm out trying to balance as he wavered.

"Whoa," He cried, nearly toppling over. Tony instinctively bent to sweep him up. "No! Don't carry me. I've got this. I cannot baby my ankle anymore."

Tony looked at him and put up his hands defensively. "Just lean on me a bit, until we get you crutches. I promise I won't carry you."

"I am sorry," Loki apologized as they made their way (ever so slowly) to the kitchen.

"You've got to stop apologizing. Okay? I don't mean to sound sadistic or physcopathic, but your adoption and dislocated ankle were the best things to happen to me in a long, long time." Tony said, smiling a bit as they entered the kitchen and sat at the counter. He fetched some leftover muffins and poured them both coffees. In Loki's he put a sugar cube and a bit of creamer.

Loki gratefully accepted the food and drink. He took a long drag off the sweet caffeinated beverage. He then bit into his muffin, smiling at Tony and enjoying the breakfast.

Tony ran around as he was finishing off his muffin, gathering their books and such. After Loki had finished Tony helped him rise and prepare for school. "I'm assuming you don't want me to carry you all the way to the bus stop?" He said, smirking. It was amusing how sometimes they just would not let go of their pride and egos ... even when it was for their own good.

Loki spun around, slipping off the stool and grabbing Tony's hands for supports. "Exactly." He settled himself on Tony's shoulders as they began for the door. "And do you know where the stop even is? I didn't even think a bus came back here. I haven't ridden a bus since preschool."

"Hey, I have cars, lots of cars, lots of very nice and _expensive_ cars. I know how to drive. I even know how to fly a plane. Unfortunately, Jarvis won't let me. He doesn't trust me enough. Hell, I don't trust myself enough to drive yet. The bus stop is right there." Tony said as they made their way down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He pointed to an intersection only a few hundred feet away."

Loki stared. This corner was only half a "block" from his house. That wasn't the issue. The issue was the big, burly, blond senior standing at the stop. "Oh no. Let's beg your uncle to drive us. Please, Tony." He tried to turn around and make paths opposite of the blundering running back.

Tony grabbed Loki by the waist, holding him closely. "No, no ... come on. You have to do this sometime or another. Better now than at lunch." He said, looking at him intently. Tony hid his slight internal trepidation, for although he was more than willing to defend and protect Loki, he was not overly excited to possibly battle Thor.

Loki protested, trying to twist away. "What happened to his car?! It was _perfectly fine_ Saturday! We have loads of other cars he could use!" Loki cried, preferring to go the coward route and deal with this at lunch.

"Loki ..." Tony said, his tone softening "I'm here for you, okay? You've overcome far more in much worse situations, and with less support. I'm here for you." He released his grip and re-assumed the leaning position to help Loki walk.

Thor spotted the two as they approached. His car had been driven into the side of an abandoned car wash on Sunday be a few of his drunk friends. Besides a few minor scratches, no one had been hurt. He was without a car and his father had taken his license. Having no other way to get to school Thor had been forced to take the bus for the time being. He pried himself from a gaggle of adoring girls and rushed to the approaching couple.

"No! Go away!" Loki moved his wrapped foot behind Tony. In vain, though, for Thor spotted the brace between Tony's legs.

"But, what happened to your foot?" Thor asked, his expression clouding in confusion.

"Hey Thor," Tony said, smiling charmingly. If there was one thing he had mastered, it was how to put on this particularly crowd pleasing and sociable façade. This façade had earned him his reputations, his respect, and that had helped him out of many a bad situation. Turning slightly to Loki, appearing to re-adjust the two book bags, he whispered, "Do you want me to tell him?"

"Yes, oh gods, yes," Loki returned, burying his face in his backpack.

Turning to the enormous running back Tony explained, nonchalantly, "Well Loki and I were in the woods behind your house. We hiked for a while and climbed up this rocky cliff. Coming down, he fell and dislocated his ankle. Don't worry; I treated him according to standard Red Cross protocol. When we get to school we'll get him some crutches."

Thor stared between his brother and his brother's friend. "Then how do you explain the ruined trellis outside your room? Did that collapse of its own accord?" Thor asked.

After his conversation with Loki, Thor had forced his father to explain Loki's adoption and he was rather upset over the matter.

Loki took a deep breath. "Believe what you want, Thor Odinson, but you will not call my friend a liar. I feel when we were hiking. I am fine." He hissed, stiffening his spine so he came just two inches shorter than the running back.

Glancing quickly between the step-brothers, Tony waited a moment to make sure nothing was going to happen. "So, Thor, we good?" He asked, outstretching his hand. He hoped it wasn't going to be broken or ripped off.

Thor tensed, before letting out a heavy breath and shaking Tony's hand. "I will believe you. Perhaps I should carry you between classes, Loki?"  
Loki blanched. "No! Tony offered already and ... just no. I will take the crutches. I'm not a sickly child." He glared between them.

Tony seriously had to work to stifle a laugh. It was just as Loki had said it would be. And the mental images of Thor carrying Loki down the crowded school halls- absolutely priceless. But alas, he would not subject his companion to such a terrible fate. Smiling, Tony inclined his hands towards the bus stop. "Come on guys, the bus is here."

The yellow bus wheezed to a stop and Loki looked at it doubtfully. "Are you sure it will get us to school ... on time and in one piece?" Loki asked.

Thor considered skipping school.

Tony chuckled, helping his friend up the steps. "Yeah. Many a time I've annoyed Jarvis enough to compel him not to drive me. And although it's a rickety bus. I've not been injured. Yet." He added as they slipped into a seat.

Thor decided to attend school and followed the two into the bus. He came to a halt, looking down at the elderly lady driving. "Shall I assist you, my fair lady? I received my driver's license ..."

"Sit down and shut up, Thor." Loki groaned burying his head in his bag again.

Tony wrapped his arms comfortingly around Loki's shoulders, laughing quietly. "I feel sorry for you ... honestly." Thor and Loki had always been the odd ones out- their atypical accents, their formal speech ... that alone had always set them apart. Added to their interesting personalities it was a wonder that they blended in with the rest of the population.

Thor collapsed into the seat opposite the two friends. Someone in the back was either laughing or having a stroke from Thor's earlier comment to the driver. Either way Loki turned to glare at the Neanderthals in the back. This caused the entire line up to burst into laughter.

"They are why I hate school." Loki muttered turning to slink down the window and pull his legs onto Tony's lap.

Tony nodded, "yeah, but I've found that it's slightly counterproductive to want them all dead. My tactic is to just ..." He spread his hands out. "Blend in and silently rule over each and every one of 'em. Open attempts at subjugation are usually unsuccessful and tedious. But yeah, the rest of the human population mostly consists of imbeciles. By the way- I think you'll only need two or three days on the crutches. You're healing remarkably fast."

Loki smiled. "Thank you. I'm still not going home, when I heal, if you don't mind sticking with me." He tossed Thor a glare, who was trying to bribe someone to do his homework. Typical.

Thor finally noticed he was being stared at. "What?" he asked as the two looked at him. He immediately looked over his body.

Loki sighed heavily. "Nothing, my daft not-brother. Continue bribing the little freshman. I am done aiding you. And of course a thirteen year old would know calculus. I am done aiding you in your schoolwork."

Tony just shook his head. There were two Loki's (as there were two Tony's). There was the Loki the public knew, who was vicious and sarcastic and rather unpleasant. And then there was the Loki that Tony knew- the genuine, real Loki. That Loki was deep and emotional and brilliant. Lost in his thoughts, they stayed rather silent during the rest of ride. Finally the bus screeched to a halt outside the school. The three waited until the bus was clear, simply for ease of passage.

"May I assist you to the nurse's office?" Thor asked, reaching to take Loki's backpack.

Loki rolled his eyes before slapping Thor's hand away. "Don't touch. And, I guess you can come." He sighed as if the very thought would be the death of him.

As they were leaving the bus Loki turned to the driver, "I apologize for my brother's behavior. He is not supposed to be set in the wild. You may have seen him at the football matches. He is number seventeen. You are quite amazing, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it, bowing as best as he could, leaning from Tony.

Now it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on Shakespeare." He said warmly as they headed for the nurse's office. They went in, and sat for a minute or so as she tended to other early patients in the tiny waiting room. When she was ready Tony helped Loki into the exam room and handed the nurse the forged doctor's excuse. They both proceeded to tell the hiking story, taking care not to overdo it. They kept it simple and believable and soon Loki was given a pair of crutches and ordered to stay off his leg for another week at best.

"I was being something called _nice_. You and Thor should try it sometime." Loki retorted, talking about the incident with the driver as they left the office.

Thor said his goodbyes and rushed to class as the warning bell rang. The two stood in front of Loki's first class for a minute more. Tony sent Loki a devilish smirk. "Nice? No, I believe this," He leaned up and gave Loki a quick kiss, biting his bottom lip gently. "Is nice." He smiled already factoring the lack of cameras in the hallway and the fact that they really did have to get to class. "Now, get into class."

Loki blushed and nearly fell over his crutches. "That was ... that was ... risky." He panted, touching his lips before opening the door and entering his classroom.

Tony dropped Loki's bag next to his desk and whispered, "See you later, Loks." Before he walked off to his own class. The morning classes went painfully slow for Tony, who just wanted to get to lunch and see how Loki was holding up. At long last, the lunch bell rang and he rushed to the cafeteria and quickly sat in his usual seat to wait for his friend.  
Loki tuned out the laughs and silently plotted Thor's death. "Put me down and you might yet live through the day." Loki seethed.

"You fell. I am only helping." Thor stated

"No!" Loki put a finger on Thor's lips. "I am only new to crutches. Now put me down."

"We are nearly at the lunch room now." Thor pointed out as they approached the doors.

Loki buried his head in Thor's chest as the oaf pushed into the large room, teeming with their schoolmates. "I will kill you, Thor Odinson. I know where you sleep. I know you're worse secrets." Loki seethed murderously as the room howled.

Seeing the strange sight, Tony muttered to himself, "Damn." And quickly strode over to the odd pair. He ignored the chatter he heard revolving around the spectacle as he walked through and when he reached Thor he looked at him wearily. "I got him from here Thor. Now- I'd refrain from doing that again, if I were you." He said, helping Loki to his feet.

Loki slid to his feet, refusing to acknowledge anyone but Tony. He let a smile ghost his lips when he was finally settled in Tony's arms.

Tony helped Loki to their usual table, ignoring the chattering; no doubt some of it about Loki's entrance. He had no idea where the crutches of Loki's bag were. He made note to ask Loki, after lunch.

Bad Mood radiated off the injured boy; if his scowl wasn't warning enough. Upon reaching the simple table against a wall, Tony slid Loki into a seat and leaned over his friend, preparing to leave him and go to the line.

"What do you want to eat?" Tony asked, deciding to put the topic of what had just happened aside for a later date. The next like seemed the proper time.

Loki looked up and glanced around at his fellow classmates. He laid eyes on what might have been meatloaf, but it seemed to have died escaping the gravy (which better resembled toxic sludge). The accompanying potatoes looked like the worse half of a baseball, with the red stitching still attached. The second entrée might have been chicken, maybe; if said chicken had been blown up in a sewage waste factory.

Loki had learned in Grade Seven to never eat the salad, unless you wanted a severe case of salmonella. He made a face, betraying his general dislike for school food. He normally packed a lunch, but of late things had been far from normal.

"Just a PB&J, for me thanks." He answered quietly. Tony had followed his gaze around the room and come to basically the same conclusion. He let his hand linger on Loki's cheek for a moment longer before leaving him and joining the mindless herd. He bought two sandwiches and Coke's before returning to the table.

Loki had sat patiently waiting, eyes scanning the room as his mind wandered beyond the four walls. He only broke from his drifting when Tony set lunch under Loki's nose.

"What you thinking about, Shakespeare?" Tony asked, recognizing Loki's look. Not often was Loki distracted.

"Hmm? I was just pondering many things." Loki said before unwrapping his sandwich. Tony smiled and moved to sit. The idea struck Loki suddenly and he pushed himself to his feet. Supported by the table Loki leaned over cupped Tony's face, before pressing his lips to Tony's. Carefully, for Tony had been Loki's first kiss, Loki experimentally prodded at Tony's lips as people began to look again.

Tony couldn't say he had really expected this. He had thought Loki would try to hide ... whatever they had going. He felt Loki's tongue and happily let Loki into his mouth. Tony was no novice to the kissing game but he was well aware that Loki was.

Loki kept one hand on Tony's cheek as his other hand began to slide down Tony's neck. His hand ghosted down Loki's chest, barely touching the shirt. His fingers touched the arc reactor. Tony gasped, jerking back out of habit. Loki lost his balance at the sudden reaction and fell backwards, dropping into his seat.

"I am so sorry." Tony said, realizing the cause and effect of his reaction. But Loki had currently had enough. He refused to meet Tony's eyes and seemed intent on his lunch.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is long. OK, I've read longer. And I know like every other chapter is ending in a kiss. I think it's sweet. I don't think you'll have to worry about the same old ending for a while. I can't remember. I might not be able to post if my interim shows I've barely gone up in English. Oh and in a few chapters there will be a heavy make out scene. Otherwise this fic is pretty fluffy. It helps that I'm a freaking ditz. So if Loki is too babyish for you, we'll miss you but move along.

I think Shakespeare42 and I are planning on something more ... later. Maybe not. We talk about every way this fic could go.

Oh I'd like to thank her for the chapter names.


	6. Of Thunder and Pepper Spray

**A/N**: Thank you guys for everything! Really, we love you guys. I'm sorry for the semi-bore but we're just building up to some fun. You'll love the next few chapters. And to a friend of mine, not like you're reading this, I do not think, but this sweetened Sigyn is for you my dear sweet, Anomaly. As always, thanks goes to Shakespeare42 (I wonder if that is clickable. Hmm. Well anyways look for her, she is awesome!) for dealing with my madness. But then again, aren't we all mad?

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters. Though we would like to.

Allons-Y! (French for, let's go!)

* * *

Tony sighed, frustrated at himself. He sat again, ignoring the stares and murmurs. He carefully reached out a hand and laid it over Loki's, trying to coax his friend into looking at him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I've never let anyone touch the reactor before." He whispered. Before he could further repair the damage his reaction might have caused, someone blocked out the light.

Both boys looked up to find Thor Borson standing between them. His expression conveyed a neutral opinion; this was a trick he had learned from Loki. "May I speak you, Anthony?" Thor asked, staring instead at his brother. Tony also looked at Loki, whose expression mirrored Thor's.

"Um, yeah, uh I guess." Tony said, trying to meet Loki's eyes. His friend had cast them down at his half-eaten sandwich. Tony swiveled in his chair, his face calm and controlled. He wasn't sure how much of his life hung in the balance. Tony had never been in a fight with him, but his reputation (both in combat and on the football field) had earned him the nickname "The Thunderer". Tony followed Thor outside the cafeteria doors.

Thor had tried to compose himself on the short walk to their table, and then outside. "I saw your kissing," He began, "and you do not have to worry, my friend. I am not against my brother's choices. If he prefers men, then so be it. But I must protect my brother from whomever he chooses to get personal with, less they harm him. But I can trust you, right?"

Tony chuckled, a tad nervous. "I'm Tony Stark, Thor! 'Course you can trust me. I ..." He couldn't say it. Couldn't quite say it. He coughed.

Thor must have taken this as a moment of awkwardness, which he also seemed to share. He smiled and clapped Tony on the back before making some random excuse and striding off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Tony watched him go. He slumped against the wall to collect his thoughts.

Loki remained at the table, ignoring the shouted insults from around the cafeteria. He hunched over his try, picking at his food. He looked up when a shadow passed by him and someone dropped into the seat next to him, a strong perfume wafting from them. Loki looked up and stifled a groan, for sitting next to him was Sigyn.

Sigyn was the head cheerleader for the varsity squad. The two had dated last year. It had caused quite the stir because he was a lowly freshman and she was a popular junior. But then, at Prom, he had been viciously humiliated when he learned it was all just one huge, horrible trick. Of course, then Thor had introduced him to Sif, which was another horror story in itself.

"What do you want, Sigyn?" He asked, trying to keep his emotions and his voice level.

"I just came to check on you." She said, putting on her most innocent of expressions.

"Please, just get the nastiness over with and leave me alone." Loki asked, looking up at her.

Tony searched the cafeteria, listening to the loud remarks that were being hurtled towards Loki. _Damn, these kids were brutal_. Brutal and ignorant. All Tony would need to do would be to just use a few select pieces of technology, and they would no longer even dare to think ill of Loki or himself. He had to physically shake his head to clear it of the dark thoughts. Better to shy away from being a homicidal psychopath.

He walked towards Loki purposefully, sending death glares to all who looked from Loki to him. The homicidal glare seemed to shut up most of the taunters. When he finally neared Loki, he saw Sigyn sitting next to him. Not good. He walked behind her and crossed his arms.

"Hello Sigyn." He said charmingly, a slightly menacing edge to his voice.

The girl turned around, startled. "Tony! What are you doing here?" She asked as she perched on Loki's lap, despite his attempts to ward her off.

Tony looked at her, sending the silver-haired girl a look of sheer disdain and pity. "Seriously, O Faithful One, get off of his lap before I throw you. This is low Sigyn, even for you." He waited as she scurried away, and he watched as her friends enveloped her into their little cluster as she regaled them with grand stories of sitting in Loki's lap. Ton took his seat again and put his head in his hands.

Loki smiled before returning Tony the remnants of his sandwich, suddenly aware that he had begun to eat the food after consuming his own tray. "Can we please leave early?" He asked as he placed a hand on Tony's back.

Tony considered the options. He could easily arrange something with the principal, and all the teachers would gladly give them their work. The two could easily test out of all their classes. "Sure," he said tiredly. "I'll go grab our stuff. Get ready to go." He looked over at his companion, and he could see that his friend had donned his emotional battle armor. He could hear it in his voice and his body language betrayed that he had closed himself off completely. But in his eyes, Tony could see the steadily growing crack in the façade. They really did need to get out of here. He gathered his stuff and hurried through the hallways getting the next few days work from all the teachers.

Loki didn't want a repeat of the Sigyn-incident and stood up as Tony left, settling himself over the crutches. He quickly moved through the crowded lunch room and leaned against the doors, waiting for Tony to return.

Tony came back as quickly as he could, bag overflowing with books and extra work. "Come on," He said to Loki, reassuringly. "I cleared it with the principal. I'll just need Jarvis to sign some forms, but they'll allow us to do our work at home. I texted him and he's in the parking lot now."

Loki fought a grimace as he hobbled after Tony. "I'm sorry." He whispered, aware of the stress he was causing.

Tony smiled and helped Loki to Jarvis's car. It was quite different from the extravagant cars his father had collected. Jarvis drove a very practical Highlander, although it was not the sleekest, he utilized the great storage capacity. They got in the car, and Jarvis remained relatively silent, except for asking Tony who he had killed. Tony just shook his head as they retreated home.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mr. Stark." Loki spoke up.

"You are most welcome, Loki." He replied in his crisp way. He certainly didn't mind the new guest in the house. Since Loki had arrived, Tony had been preoccupied enough that nothing had been broken. No shattered windows, no explosions, and no fires. They arrived at the Stark residence and Jarvis helped carry their bags inside.

Loki followed, still feeling horrible. He had burdened these two people with his problems. "You do know they won't forget this by tommorow." Loki said, collapsing onto the sofa a she reached their quarters.

Tony sat down heavily beside him. "I know. But what do they matter?" He said, trying partly to convince himself. Over the years, he had learned to disregard the remarks and dismiss the opinions of his peers. He was Tony Stark, genius, millionaire ... the criticism of a few uneducated high schoolers didn't really affect him anymore. Loki was a different matter entirely.

"But I don't care. It was fun and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Loki laughed. "How did your talk with Thor go?"

Tony chuckled and said, "I didn't get hit, which is a definite plus. He just asked me some odd questions and told me if I hurt you he kills me."

Loki smiled. "May I have some pepper spray or a taser perhaps for when we return? For self-defense purposes, of course."

Tony looked over at his friend and smiled a genuine smile. "No Loks, I'm not going to give you pepper spray. Definitely not a Taser. They'd have to bring a SHEILD team to get you to stop spraying everyone." He stood up and helped Loki get his leg propped on the glass table in front of the couch. Gently he removed the brace. Loki's ankle was most definitely looking better. He gingerly felt the area, just to make sure everything was healing correctly.

Loki pouted at Tony's rejection. "That isn't fair. Am I supposed to take up the fun sport of hitting them with whatever I'm currently holding?" He looked down at his ankle. "Is it nearly healed?"

"Yeah, you'll be up and running within a few days. Oh, and you can learn to hit people with your crutches. Always a valid option." Tony joked, fixing the brace and walking back around to sit next to Loki.

"I love you." Loki breathed as he reached over as Tony sat and brushed his fingers over Tony's hand.

Tony looked over, an internal battle raging. "I ... know. And you're crazy for it." He smiled slightly. Someday he would let Loki in and he would utter those three tiny words. He knew he would. He felt it, definitely, but he could not completely accept the fact that he was "in love". Because love meant trust, it meant stability, and it meant emotionally letting the other person in. "Thank you Loki." He said softly as he took Loki's hand and held it.

Loki looked into Tony's eyes and could see the love but he knew it could be a very long time before Tony returned his admiration verbally, and to this he smiled sadly. "Like I said earlier, I am sorry about everything. I can see you're tired. I ... I can go home if you want."

Tony gave Loki a stern look and turned his body towards Loki. "Don't even," He said, taking both of Loki's hands in his. "These past few days have been the happiest of my life. So stop freaking apologizing, Shakespeare. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have gone out to see you Saturday night. I just would have talked to you over the phone, and not hiked out into the woods."

"I am eternally grateful to you." Loki whispered, leaning forward to kiss Tony's soft lips.

Tony made a small content noise as their lips met, his hand reaching up and resting on Loki's neck. He savored the slight taste of mint that Loki had about him and he felt intoxicated by the sheer closeness. When he rested his forehead against Loki's to get a breath, he muttered "I could get used to this."

Loki drew back, his smile brightening, "I know, as could I. May I help you with your current invention or must I do my work first?"

Tony ran his thumb over Loki's pronounced cheekbones and he smiled. "You can help out. Besides, I need a test subject." He said with a small smirk.


	7. Of Musicals and Special Cola

"Test subject?" Loki tilted his head, interest peaked.  
"I'll be right out with my stuff." Tony left the couch and hurried to his room, sorting through the piles of stuff to gather his work. Arms full, he brought the things out and laid them on the glass table by Loki's foot. There was a notebook with unreadable scribbling, a few odd tools, and then a pile of tangled wires attached to what looked like a glove. Tony sorted the objects, flipping through a few of his notes. He tuned out a bit when he worked so it was a few minutes of checking before he remembered to let Loki in. "Here, hold out your hand." He ordered, readjusting a few wires attached to the glove.  
Loki hesitantly held out his hand, curious and slightly worried. He trusted Tony but sometimes, and he'd heard these stories, his math could be off or one of those wires could be live, ending in pain. He took a deep breath and steadily held out his hand.  
Tony saw the cautious look in Loki's eyes and smirked devilishly. "Come on, a little trust wouldn't hurt." He chuckled as he fit the glove onto Loki's hand. It wasn't exactly sleek, and it was as thick as a heavy work glove. Looking once from the glove to his notes, Tony pressed a sequence of numbers into the small control box attached to the wires. It hummed quietly for a moment, and the black surface of the glove remained the same. Then, suddenly, electricity jolted alive and the glove shimmered and began to fade- showing only the surface of the table beneath.  
Loki gasped as he watched his hand disappear. He realized that this had to be an adaption of the invisible technology Tony had been working on.  
Tony smiled, brows still furrowed slightly.  
Loki turned his hand, palm facing up and carefully reached out with his other hand, touching the cool surface of the now-transparent glove, just making sure Tony hadn't actually made his hand disappear. He finally looked up, assured that he still had two hands, unlike Odin's brother Tyr, and saw Tony's expression. "Is everything alright?" he asked, reaching over to touch Tony's hand.  
Tony nodded, scribbling violently into his notes. "That wasn't supposed to work. It was supposed to just kind of hum and shimmer, not actually make your hand invisible. I mean there isn't even a little shimmer around it. It worked better than I expected. Can you move your hand? Slowly, though. I'd feel bad if I electrocuted you."  
Loki smiled and obediently closed and opened his fist, testing that his hand still worked. He released a tiny laugh and had a small lapse in maturity. "That is good is it not? It's completely making my hand invisible I mean. And my hand seems to be in working order."  
Tony finally looked up, a hesitant smile on his face. "Yeah this definitely is good. Is it too stiff to close your fingers?" He asked reaching out gesture at where Loki's hand was.  
"No, the glove is very flexible." Loki supplied, still staring at the oddly empty space at the end of his wrist.  
"Okay now, fun's over ... that thing could start heating up ..." Tony smirked and punched another sequence into the control box. The hum slowed and then the glove blinked in and out of sight. Finally it was fully visible again. He slipped the glove off of Loki and checked it over to make sure nothing had started smoking.  
Loki was still smiling. "That was fun. What are you using to power it?"  
Tony looked up at him sheepishly. "Three double A batteries."  
Loki snorted "Nice." Then he reached out to tap Tony's chest. "Why not your reactor?"  
Tony shrugged. "I don't quite know everything about the reactor yet. I'd rather not hook this thing up to the glove and have it drain the reactor. I've done that before, and I couldn't find my replacement. It wasn't pretty."  
"How did you get that, again?" Loki asked. Tony never liked telling that story and Loki had never before really gotten an answer. Perhaps that was subject to change.  
Tony sighed and looked down at the glowing circle that shown slightly through his shirt. "I was about ten. It was after my Mom had died. Howard was drunk, and he was in a complete rage. I had just been called to the principal's office for ... what was it ... Oh, yeah. I got into a shouting match with a senior over him not being able to get an equation right. So Howard had picked me up and we were speeding through the road-red lights and all. I knew I was going to get it back home. All of a sudden, this sixteen wheeler filled with kerosene crashed into us as Howard ran through another red light. Smash, boom, fiery explosion and shrapnel everywhere."  
"I had been thrown out of the car when the kerosene lit up. A bunch of shrapnel hit me, embedding itself in my chest. We were rushed to the hospital. Howard was pretty much unscathed and I was dying. They couldn't get all the shrapnel out ... so Howard designed this. It's a heavy duty magnet that keeps that shrapnel from making its way to my heart. I've upgraded it a bit." Tony told the story, a distant look in his eyes. At first he'd been disgusted by the whirring machinery in his chest, but now he'd come to accept and love the little piece of technology that was now part of him.  
"I am so sorry." Loki finally said. He had not known Tony that far back. With the Borson's, Loki had moved here in his seventh year and befriended Tony in Year Eight.  
Tony shrugged, "I got over it a while ago. It's actually a really good light to read by at night." He smiled. "I just hope that it doesn't freak you out too much. I've literally had girls run when they saw it. They must've thought I was the Terminator or something."  
Loki smiled. "No, I am not disgusted or freaked out. I grew up reading my father's collection of Scandinavian mythology. Among other things, my namesake had a daughter who was half dead."  
"Yeah, the Loki of the myths certainly had some interesting children ... but his story's rather tragic when you read all of it. He wasn't always the monster others thought him to be." Tony looked at him now, across the table, watching him carefully. By now, it had already started to get dark.  
Loki nodded. "I know." He wanted to move on. So often he was reminded of himself when he read of the mythological Loki, though he liked not to think of himself in comparison to such a tragic character.

"You work on that. Unless you have something else for me to test, I can do our work."

Tony laughed. "Unless you want to be the test subject for my new paralysis spray, I think we're good." He stood up and stretched. "What did Sigyn want?" He yawned, grimacing at the strange crackling noises his back made when he stretched.

Loki cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head. "That I do not know. She came over, informed me that kissing a man isn't going to make me popular, and tried to sit in my lap- all the while, cheerfully updating her Twitter feed. Can you guess her intentions?" He began to unpack their bags.

Tony shrugged. "Not really. Maybe she felt bad about cheating on you, and thought that you were trying to get back at her by kissing me. You do know that she was cheating on you with Sif, right? She told everyone that it was Steve Rogers, but I saw something quite different at the Winter Dance."

"Oh?" Loki asked, pretending he didn't care all that much.

Tony stopped and looked to Loki. He thought he knew... Obviously not.

"Yeah, it's like _Clue_. Sigyn and Sif. In the library. With a..." He trailed off. He had actually just fled the scene when he had walked into the library and heard the noises emanating from behind a bookshelf. What had betrayed them was when they had emerged from the library a few minutes later, hair ruffled and doing their best not to look abnormal.

"Well! I should have known. Poor Thor. I should tell him. No... He'll be turned on, no doubt, by the fact that his girlfriend is kissing girls." Loki laughed, reaching for his phone, which he had yet to replace. That would mean telling his parents, and he wasn't quite ready to talk to them. Certainly not over something so petty.

Getting out his math homework, Tony settled himself on the couch and turned on the TV. He had not forgotten about Loki's phone, and had just ordered a new one. When it arrived, he would be sure to upgrade it AND put it in a bulletproof case.

"Oh. What did you have in mind to watch?" Loki said, pulling his Trig. Homework up with him.

Tony tossed the remote to Loki. "Doesn't matter. It's up to you." He buried himself in the math, losing himself comfortably in the numbers whirling around in his head. Work had always been there for him, during his best and worst moments. When he was lost in work, he could ignore the screaming and pounding at the door. He could ignore the bruises and the stress.

Loki turned on "Justice League" and turned to his work. His work was his only escape from the constant pressure of, "You should have gone into sports like Thor! What are you going to be, Loki?" He hunched his shoulders and tried to distract himself with work. Halfway through his Chemistry work he threw his things aside, definitively bored and frustrated by the homework. "I refuse to work any longer without some form of food."

Looking up from his work, Tony shrugged. "There are some leftovers, we could order pizza, or we could go to that bakery. They have soup and cafe stuff there." It really did not matter to Tony, at this point. He was just weary and glad that he didn't have to go to school. It had been eating away at him, and if he had to deal with one more swooning girl, or one more ignorant teacher, he would lose it.

Loki smiled, his stomach making the decision for him, he placed his feet over Tony's work. "Tonight we order in a pizza and watch a movie. Now put your work away. I am tired of all this work. I wonder, do you think we could graduate early?"

"Pizza would be fabulous. And a few years ago, when I was like, 15, both MIT and Harvard asked if I wanted to attend. Scholarships paid the tuition in full, so I could have gone. I actually don't know why I stayed here." He drifted off, thinking about what the benefits of living in these small suburbs were.

"I have no doubt that they would have accepted you in a heartbeat." He gestured for Tony to join him on the couch. "Now which movie shall we watch?"

"I don't know. It's up to you. I'll go order pizza and you can choose something. Surprise me." Tony said, smiling. He hopped up and went into his room, ordering a small pizza with mixed toppings from his Iphone. Tony emerged a few minutes later and sat next to Loki on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest and leaning slightly into the taller boy's slim frame.

Loki held the DVD case as Tony returned. "Any objections to _Sweeny Todd_?" He asked,

Tony chuckled, resting his head on Loki's shoulder. "None whatsoever. You know, I once offered to direct _Sweeney Todd_ as the school musical. But apparently, cannibalism is slightly frowned upon in this community. So, they just did _Grease or_ something like that."

Loki snorted in laughter and grabbed the remote. "I did in middle school, before we moved here. One year we actually performed _A Nightmare Before Christmas_. I do adore Tim Burton's films."

Tony smiled, relaxing considerably from the crazy day they had endured. "I did not know that." He said earnestly. He knew quite a lot about Loki, but he seemed to have just never asked the small details. Tony knew that Loki's favorite color was green, of course, and he knew what foods the boy like... But there were some things that had just never been said during those hours of soul-sharing discussions they had partaken in throughout the years.

"Yes, and I once tricked Thor into playing a nun for a school production of _A Sound of Music_ in his fifth grade year. I do believe he thought impure things upon my person at least twice a show. I was mysteriously absent from that production, for safety reasons." Loki chuckled at the memory.

Tony laughed, looking up at Loki. "And you didn't invite me..." Tony frowned playfully, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang for the pizza.

Loki half-jumped when the bell rang out. He paused the DVD, which was only in the trailers, and Tony rose. "Do you think perhaps we could have some beers, or did you get a two liter bottle of soda?" Loki asked.

Tony chuckled softly. "Soda. I am so not getting hung over twice in the same week with you." Tony went, retrieved the pizza and soda, and set it down on the cluttered table. Grabbing a piece, he sat back down again.

"True. Oh, Gods, Mother would kill me with all these calories and no exercise." Loki grabbed a piece and a cup as he leaned back. He patted his flat stomach. "See? I'm getting fat." He laughed at the irony.

Tony shook his head after taking a bite. "Hey, carrying around all ten pounds of you is really good exercise, Shakespeare." Tony paused and mentally saved the moment. This was perfect. Here he was, not having to go to school, enjoying himself and relaxing. With Loki. It was simple and peaceful; a brilliant respite to his typically hectic life.

Loki smiled, tossing his hair aside. He was going to savor the moment. Of course, he planned to have many more just like it. "Would you start the movie please?"

"Sure." Tony replied, grabbing the remote as he cuddled into Loki's side. One strange thing he had noticed about his friend was that he was always very cool; temperature wise, that is. Before, Tony had only ever touched his hand or given a fleeting hug. Now that they were more physically comfortable, he had noticed how that pale skin was always rather cool.

Loki smiled and bent his head to kiss the top of Tony's head. He settled back, happily eating away through the bloodiest scenes of the movies. He was sure Tony turned green at least once, but that was settled by a huge gulp of soda. "We can switch the movie, if you want." Loki whispered.  
"Haha. No." Tony said sarcastically. The whole - eating pizza while watching a movie about people-pies- was slightly off putting, but his pride simply would not allow him to turn away from the morbid musical. He had never been overly fond of physical violence; he simply preferred to outsmart his opponents without any blood. Not that Tony would ever admit it... He was more of an engineering and math oriented person as opposed to a more biologically inclined one.

Loki leaned against Tony, lost in memory. For he had been raised around Thor and Odin, who preferred movies like _Silence of the The Lambs_ over _Pirates of the Caribbean_, any night of the week. He had grown used to the horribly realistic looking gore displayed before him.

Tony laughed, poking his friend in the side. "All your fault..." He merely shook his head for a moment, amused by Loki's interesting choice in films. He most definitely would be picking from now on.

When the movie finally came to an end Loki put on a smile, "I apologize. You had the remote. You could have stopped the movie at any time. Now that that is over, do you have anything you want to test on me?"

"I wouldn't have stopped it, because I know that Alan Rickman impressions will ensue." Tony smirked at the memories of Loki's various impressions throughout the years; the funniest of which being those of Alan Rickman. "And no, I don't have anything safe to test. You have done more for my invisibility tech than I could have asked for. Thanks."

Loki smiled and swung his legs off the couch, "In guessing that an impersonation was soon to follow you were correct." Loki then performed a rendition of one of his favorite actors. It went well with his accent. When he was finished, he laughed with Tony before handing the remote to his friend. "You choose the movie now, if you so wish."

"Yeah, because you know how much I _love Jersey Shore." _ Tony said, voice dripping with playful sarcasm. "I would actually rather just watch _Hamlet_ or something... Much better written." It was nice being able to be himself, instead of having to put on his many facades. With Loki, he could laugh and speak his mind, and he could be as sarcastic and cynical as he wanted to be; and expect no less from his companion."

Loki beamed, "You know that I love_ Hamlet_." He rose to his feet, reaching for his crutches. "I will be right back.". Once balanced he began to thump towards the kitchen. From there he took a small flask and filled it with a drink of his choosing. Sliding the bottle into his pocket he turned to make his way back to Tony.

Upon returning he sank onto the couch and pulled their cups of soda to him. He wished Tony would look away for a few minutes as he took his time re-filling their drinks. Just then Tony's phone began to ring. Once Tony had left to answer it did Loki quickly mix in some of the vodka he had pilfered. Almost absent mindedly he stirred their drinks with a finger as he waited for Tony to return.

Tony looked over to Loki rather wearily, looking like he was slightly less than enthusiastic about who the caller was. Tony had just had a rather one sided conversation with Pepper, who had been shouting and crying and making him feel particularly guilty.

"Pepper." Tony said, hoping that Loki understood the weight behind the name. Pepper had been his longest and strongest steady relationship, and the breakup had been messy. And now that she was yelling at him about being with another guy... He sat down and ran a hand through his wild hair. "I don't know if I can do another movie, Loks."

Loki could see that something terrible had happened over the phone and swallowed guiltily. Perhaps he should confess to his deed. He lifted the remote and switched off the TV. "I am so sorry." He rose again, taking up his crutches. "On second thought, I think I am being overcome with a terrible case of indigestion, perhaps. I will retire for the night." He balanced himself and leaned forward to kiss Tony. He did not know what Pepper had said but it seemed to have affected Tony greatly and now was not the time for games.

Tony kissed Loki back and pleaded, "Don't go. I got her off my tail for now, at least. And besides; what I usually do best is to sulk about it and then ignore it. Not really the best option with you around. Tony looked up at Loki and took a sip of his drink, nearly doing a theatrical spitting of the soda. He knew the difference between soda and alcohol, and this was definitely not one of those alone. Swallowing, Tony felt the burn in his throat and smirked devilishly.  
"What interesting Coke this is." Tony observed smoothly.  
Loki smirked as he fetched his own and took a small sip, careful to play along. "I don't know what you're talking about. It tastes fine to me. Are you alright?"

Taking a few gulps to finish off the drink, Tony set the cup down. "Perfectly fine." He said with a knowing smirk. Whatever that cunning little snake had put in his drink was certainly not weak. In fact, Tony was already feeling the subtle buzz in his head...  
Loki grinned, glad Tony had accepted his bid to drink and took a larger drink. "Oh this is good." He was already beginning to feel the buzz. "Whatever shall we do?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. He was definitely not used to seeing Loki so... unrestrained. Tony was used to calm, collected Loki, and sometimes tragic, emotional Loki. But this new flirtatiousness, this spark... It seemed that Tony had awoken something rather wonderful within him, as of late, and the alcohol did nothing to inhibit that, of course.


End file.
